User blog:RedMouse/Weapons in detail
WEAPONS - in detail. Ive released this section unfinished and will fill in the blanks and correct mistakes when I can. The part about grenades and armor is a bit of a mess Im afraid, so ill leave that out for now, furthermore, Id like some confirmation on my theory, that only base damage/armor varries with quality, not the other stats. Only weapons base damage increases with quality, not stats like firerate, accuracy, clip size, recoil, reload speed etc. The same is the case with NanoArmors, where Only the base armor value will be based on quality. Example: Mata pistol, lvl 1, base damage without dHole mod: white 26, green - 66, blue - 79, purple - 92, orange - 105(Rex pistols base damage is identical w/o dHole mod) Improvements on all the other stats(and damage aswell) are based on modifications, or "mods". I have tried to seperate the "mods" in two categories. "Prefixes" are those available on weapons, armors or grenades of all qualities. "Suffixes" are those only available on legendary/orange quality. Suffixmods will always appear at the end of the string of modnames. Suffix is only found on orange items, and are much more potent than their prefix counterparts. The prefix melee mod "Barbarous" gives 19 - 79% added melee damage, where the "Fury" suffix grants 200%. A suffix can only occur once on an item though, but it can have several(max 4) of the same prefix. The effect of the prefix mods will vary in strength. For instance Vital may give between 10 and 40% life bonus, and ive seen weapons of the same type, level, brand and quality, with 1 Festinate mod have higher firerate than one with 2 Festinate mods. Suffix mods seems to be stable though, like Fury always giving 200% melee damage or a Dyhaka sniper with Rage mod and no dHole mods, always dealing 7600 base damage at level 25. Lastly there seems to be a unique suffix for each legendary/orange weapontype/brand with no apparent effect. A legendary Dyhaka shotgun can have the final suffix "Rho" which wont appear on any other brand of shotgun, nor will it be seen on any other type of Dyhaka weapon. These "surnames" could have a bonus not shown on weapon stats, but I suspect its nothing more than a name(If anyone has noticed otherwise, Id love to hear about it). All the "surnames" for the individual legendary weapons are listed further down. Weapon brands and available types: Dyhaka: revolver, shotgun, sniper, RPG, assault. Very high regular damage. Low firerate, low clip capasity, average recoil and reload. No elemental damage. Notable mods: Fury, Crazy and Rage. Kypton: revolver, shotgun, sniper, RPG, assault, SMG. Very frequent elemental damage, both on pre- and suffix. Low regular damage, average firerate, reload speed, clip capasity and recoil. Notable mods: RAD, ACID, NANO and Bifrost + Suffixmods for each element. Mata: pistol, shotgun, sniper, assault, SMG. Very high clip capasity. Mata assaultrifles are scoped. Average regular damage, fair accuracy, average firerate, reload speed and recoil. Notable mods: Clip I - V Rex: pistol, assault, SMG, revolver(from Float only) Very high firerate. Elemental damage from suffix. Rex SMGs are scoped. Average clip capasity, fair accuracy, fair recoil, average reload speed. Notable mods: Tube, Lantern, Head Point and Hot. Weapons; mod, effect, type and brands Prefixes: dHole - damage. All weapons/brands Huge - clip size. All weapons/brands Festinate - firerate. All weapons/brands OPOS - accuracy. All weapons/brands Crit - critical chance. All weapons/brands Deadly - critical damage. All weapons/brands Barbarous - melee damage. All weapons/brands Agile - reload speed. All weapons/brands Handy - recoil reduction. All weapons/brands Areal - range/explossive radius. RPGs only. Dyhaka/Kypton ACID - acid damage. Kypton NANO - nano damage. Kypton RAD - rad damage. Kypton I have not yet seen an elemental damage prefix on the same weapon as an elemental damage suffix. Suffixes: Dyhaka: Rage - base damage/increased recoil. Dyhaka(all weapontypes) Fury - melee damage. Dyhaka(all weapontypes) Crazy - critical damage. Dyhaka(all weapontypes) Palsy - base damage(?). Dyhaka(all weapontypes) Scum - firerate(?). Dyhaka Theta - no apparent effect, name only(?). Dyhaka(revolver) Sigma - no apparent effect, name only(?). Dyhaka(sniper) Omega - no apparent effect, name only(?). Dyhaka(assault) Rho - no apparent effect, name only(?). Dyhaka(shotgun) Lambda - no apparent effect, name only(?). Dyhaka(RPG) Rex: Hot - firerate. Rex(all weapontypes) Tube - acid damage/decreases base damage. Rex(all weapontypes) Head Point - nano damage/decreases base damage. Rex(All weapontypes) Lantern - rad damage/decreases base damage. Rex(all weapontypes) Equal - reload speed/recoil reduction(?). Rex(all weapontypes) Radiance - no apparent effect, name only(?). Rex(pistol) Courage - no apparent effect, name only(?). Rex(SMG Glory - no apparent effect, name only(?). Rex(assault) Kypton: Bifrost - rad, acid and nano damage. Kypton(all weapontypes) BlueSky - rad damage/firerate(?). Kypton(all weapontypes) Aqua Regia - acid damage(?). Kypton(all weapontypes) Kuwabara*2 - nano damage. Kypton(all weapontypes) Scylla - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(assault) Sphinx - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(revolver) Typhoeus - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(sniper) Echidna - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(shotgun) Gorgon - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(SMG) Colchi - no apparent effect, name only(?). Kypton(RPG) Mata: Clip I to V - clip size. Mata(all weapontypes) Lyra - no apparent effect, name only(?). Mata(SMG) Taurus - no apparent effect, name only(?). Mata(assault) Monoceros - no apparent effect, name only(?). Mata(shotgun) Sagittarius - no apparent effect, name only(?). Mata(sniper) Perseus - no apparent effect, name only(?). Mata(pistol) Weapons with a unique look: Its possible to aquire some of the weapons with a unique look/skin. Bosses and minibosses will drop these from time to time, but only 1 - 3 different weapons per boss. You can win them on mithril wheel of fortune, where you buy a spin for an ammount of mithril based on your level. I STRONGLY advise against wasting your mithrils on this, even if you see an orange item, because in my experience you can not win them, it will just drain your mithrils. List of unique looking weapons and the bosses/minibosses dropping them, listed in the order you will meet them in game(Incomplete). Proto Shell, Dangerous Zone: Rex SMG Priest Cash, lvl 4, Roaring Valley: Rex pistol(only available while on quest "the angry businessman". Well worth taking your time on this one, abandoning quest and retaking it several times, Ive seen him drop 6 weapons and 1 chip in a single kill in an offline game) Giant Sebas, Roaring Valley: (lvl 25 elite mob) Red-Eye Jerry, lvl 7, Roaring Valley: Mata sniperrifle Hogger, lvl 8, Roaring Valley: Dyhaka shotgun, Dyhaka assaultrifle Blood-Reaper, Abandoned factory: (lvl 25 elite mob) Giant Simon, Abandoned factory: Mata shotgun, Mata assaultrifle Tyler Steward, Abandoned factory: Kypton SMG, Dyhaka revolver Goomle, lvl 13, Sewer tunnels: Thoor, lvl 25, Sewer tunnels: (lvl 25 elite mob) Sweeper Monk, lvl 13, Sewer tunnels: Dyhaka RPG, Shell, lvl 15, Sewer tunnels: Mata RPG, Rex SMG Destroyer(TMX), lvl 20, Lost base: Dyhaka RPG, Mata SMG Float, lvl 25, Temple: Rex pistol, Rex revolver(only Rex revolver available in game) A special treat for lowlevel pvp'ers: If you get a highlvl friend to clear the path to "big Shell" at the end of the sewers, you can enter the game after its death(game reappears in online lobby after boss fight ends). Have your friend stay where Shell died, run to its hideout and loot the chest near the hole in the wall(tell your friend not to open it). This chest always drops either a sniperrifle or an RPG, and since items found in chests always has the same lvl as the player who opens it, you can get a lvl 1 RPG that can be up to purple quality. This process can be repeated as many times as you can convince someone to kill Shell. Category:Blog posts